Love Is The Only True Magic
by angelic-bitch
Summary: The events of Jeremy and Bonnie's relationship throughout season 2 starting with the Masquerade Ball. Just filling in the gaps and adding a few exciting scenes. Check it out!
1. Masquerade

**So I recently started watching The Vampire Diaries again and am now completely in love with the idea of Jeremy and Bonnie. This fic will include most of the scenes with them in season 2 with my take on how they should have been written – starting with episode 2x07 (Masquerade).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with The Vampire Diaries, but damn I'd sure love to get my hands on Steven R. McQueen!**

Jeremy had never really thought of Bonnie in that way. She was hot for sure and he had always enjoyed watching her prance around the house in her cheerleading outfit when she came over to practice with Elena - but he had never thought of her as someone he could connect with. Or that she would ever be someone that he could not draw his eyes away from.

That all changed on the night of the Masquerade ball. He watched her eyes dance like fire as she spoke passionately about her heritage and her gift. It was clear that she both hated and feared it. But the amazing thing was that she was willing to immerse herself in it to help the people that she loves. It was then that he had truly seen her. She was beautiful, she was powerful and she was confident. He also sensed a sadness about her. She was still grieving for her Grams and he could see that the power that she possessed came with a great loneliness. A feeling he understood all too well.

After they had set the room up for Stefan and Damon to take Katherine down he noticed that he couldn't stop himself from admiring Bonnie's figure as she walked down the stairs. His fingers were itching to touch her in any way possible and she soon provided him with an opportunity.

"Do you feel that?" she asked as she looked around.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back. He could feel her warmth through her dress and wondered what it would be like to touch the smoothness of her skin beneath the material.

"No," she answered and then moved away. She was looking for something or for someone. He watched as she spoke to an unfamiliar woman in her early twenties.

Bonnie was sure that she sensed something familiar coming from the strange woman but she brushed it off as a weird vibe. She realised that she was allowing herself to get distracted. They had a plan to act out. Killing Katherine was the only thing she should be thinking about.

"Can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting outside, pretending to enjoy the party while they waited for Damon's signal to move on to the next step of the plan.

"I don't know that spell," she replied as she shook her head and laughed. If only she could be that carefree with her magic.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn, or maybe like a sex spell or something, I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly when he mentioned a sex spell. She was surprised at how casual and comfortable he was with the topic. She was even more surprised about him asking her to dance and she showed as much when she responded with a "no" that sounded as if she thought it was an extremely ridiculous request.

Jeremy shrugged off her careless rejection and Bonnie mentally kicked herself for not being gentle about it.

"I mean, no thank you," she amended with a soft smile.

He smiled back at her and she felt a nervous jolt run through her. His smile was gorgeous. She took in a shaky breath as she realised her own thoughts. Since when has she thought of Jeremy Gilbert as anything more than her best friend's little brother? She briefly glanced at him before looking away. He wasn't so little anymore though was he? His chest was broad and anyone could tell just by looking that he had some muscle on him. Bonnie's mind wandered to what he would look like shirtless and what it would be like to run her hands over that muscle. She looked at Jeremy again who was checking his phone for a message from Damon. Vicki Donovan had seen him shirtless and had run her hands all over God only knows what. So had that vampire scum Anna. Bonnie didn't know why but she felt a sharp twinge of jealously as she thought about Jeremy in bed with them. Why did she care? She began to feel angry with herself for caring. She began to feel angry with him. In attempt to gain control of her feelings she lashed out at him.

"What the hell did you mean by that sex spell comment Jer?"

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock as her saw the anger flood her face.

"What? That you could have any girl that you wanted?"

"No, I..." he began to defend himself but she cut him off.

"You do know that that's a form of rape right? It's exactly the same as spiking someone's drink so that they don't even have the option to say no! I really didn't figure you for that type Jer!"

"Hey, woah!" Jeremy reached out with quick reflexes and grabbed a hold of Bonnie's hand to calm her down. As their hands touched she felt an even stronger jolt of nervous energy run through her. She snapped her hand away from his grasp before it could happen again.

"Bonnie I would never do anything like that. You know me. I was just joking. I-I didn't mean to make you mad." She knew that he was sincere but she couldn't stop herself from being angry with him. How could he all of a sudden, make her feel so much? She tried to convince herself that it was all because she was anxious about killing Katherine and whether they would all actually succeed and remain unharmed.

"I'm not mad," she seethed.

"Good," he stated calmly and he stood up and moved in front of her. "Then dance with me," he asked confidently and he offered his hand to her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought about what it would be like to be in his arms and feel his body against hers. No! If she said yes, he would be the one in control of whatever it was that was going on here. The slight buzz of Jeremy's phone receiving a message saved her from having to answer him.

It was Damon. They had to move on to the next step of their plan.

**Well I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about the car ride home. Please review! I'm dying to know what you think!**


	2. The Ride Home

**A big thank you to analise64, smartchickloserr, Sam, aprilf00l, Cassey68 and Balthazar497 for your wonderful reviews! XOX.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie couldn't believe how the night had turned out. The woman she had got a weird vibe from turned out to be a witch who was related to her. A distant cousin named Lucy.

Lucy didn't stay. She disappeared into the night and with her went Bonnie's hope of finding someone who could truly understand her, someone who could help her understand her powers.

When Elena had started screaming in pain because she was linked to Katherine and could feel every one of Stefan and Damon's attacks on her, Bonnie had simply thought it was because Elena is descended from Katherine. Now knowing that it was the work of another witch - of someone related to her, it made her scared that she could easily become like that. That she would willingly use her magic to hurt an innocent person.

Lucy had been remorseful and in the end had betrayed Katherine. She had removed the linking spell and had helped defeat Katherine. But that didn't change the fact that she had been willing to carry out a murderous vampire's bidding. It also didn't change the fact that Bonnie was still alone.

Lucy wasn't willing to stay. She didn't want to be caught up in all this vampire mess and even though Bonnie didn't want to be caught in it either, Lucy made it clear that she believed Bonnie had to stay right where she was. Lucy believed that, unlike herself, Bonnie was one of the good ones who was strong willed and therefore able to help.

Still, knowing that didn't stop Bonnie from missing the instant feeling of familiarity and safety she had felt when Lucy had grabbed her arms to convince Bonnie to trust her. That overwhelming warmth of feeling had flooded her with memories of her Grams. Of feeling safe, of always knowing that there was someone she could turn to when she needed help.

Bonnie began to cry softly when she realised that she and Lucy were related. Here was someone who could help her. Someone she could learn from. But it turned out that there was only room for one witch in Mystic Falls. Bonnie cried harder when Lucy walked away. Even though she wasn't alone in the world, she was alone in her world. There was no one left who was willing to stick around and teach her the ways of witchcraft. She would have to figure it all out for herself.

"You take care cuz, don't worry, you'll see me again!" Lucy promised with a smile and wink.

Bonnie hoped that it would be soon, she was already beginning to feel that cold emptiness she had felt just after Grams had died. It felt fresh. New.

"Hey I was going to head home, can I offer you a ride?" came Jeremy's voice as he walked up to her.

Bonne wiped away her tears and smiled as she tried to think of a way to cover up how she was feeling, but it was too late, her eyes were still glistening and he could see.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

Bonnie nodded while trying to smile. She quickly decided to change the subject.

"When did you get your driver's license?" she asked with what she hoped was a convincing laugh.

Jeremy also laughed for a second, but she got the feeling that he was just humouring her – just letting her change the subject because he could tell that she was upset. He then looked at her seriously.

"I'm not a kid anymore Bonnie."

He made sure that their eyes stayed connected, he wanted her to understand that he had changed.

Bonnie had to stop herself from staying "no you most certainly are not." Instead she settled for a gentle,

"I'd love a ride home."

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as they walked to his car. She was beautiful. Even in all her sadness. It was obvious that the other witch had influenced her in some way. He wanted to ask her about it but she was trying so hard to hide her feelings so he decided against it.

When they reached the car Jeremy opened Bonnie's door for her. She smiled at him.

"So chivalry isn't dead after all," she teased.

"Nope, it's been here all along," he answered with his charming boyish grin.

Even though Bonnie felt like curling up in a ball to cry, she was doing quite well making small talk and hiding her emotions. She asked him how school was going, which annoyed him because it was the kind of question that an older relative asks when they come to visit. She asked him how things were going in the girl department, which again made him feel frustrated because he had no clue that she was actually interested in her competition (whether she acknowledged that she was attracted to him or not).

It was all going quite well until they passed her Grams house on the way home and she felt a fresh wave of loneliness pass through her. To her horror, her eyes became watery and threatened to spill right then and there. She cursed herself for not being able to control herself. She took a shaky breath, willing the tears to go. But they didn't. She looked out of the window and hoped that Jeremy wouldn't notice anything.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked after a few moments.

"I'm fine," she answered in a thick voice.

"Bonnie, you're crying," he said softly.

Why couldn't he just be the kind of guy who pretended that she was ok even though it was obvious that she was not? It made her angry that he was witnessing her in a weak state. Bonnie wiped another tear away and snapped around to look at him.

"Will you just concentrate on the road Jeremy, how long have you had your license anyway? A couple of days?"

Jeremy's jaw tensed for a moment and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel harder than necessary. He fought with himself to control his temper. Bonnie was upset that's why she was lashing out. He sighed deeply and let the tension leave his body.

"This is about that other witch isn't it?" He looked at Bonnie for conformation. She only glared in response and then whipped her head back around to stare out the window. They stayed in silence until they reached Bonnie's house.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

There was no response.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door," Jeremy offered.

Bonnie continued to stare out into the dark as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Knowing that he was at risk of unleashing a beautiful woman's fury, Jeremy carefully reached out and placed his fingers under Bonnie's chin and gently guided her face in his direction. As her eyes reached his he saw that she looked...defeated. In that moment all he wanted to do is pull her towards him and hold her, but he felt that that would be unwelcome. He pulled his hand away.

"She's related to me." Bonnie whispered. Jeremy frowned.

"The other witch?"

Bonnie didn't reply.

"Thanks for the ride Jer."And with that she grabbed her handbag, opened the car door and bolted up the stairs to her front door.

But Jeremy was faster. He ran after her, grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Bonnie wait! She's related to you?"

Bonnie shrugged, trying to look as if she didn't care while also disengaging Jeremy's hand from her arm.

"Her name's Lucy. She -" Bonnie took a deep breath, "she's a distant cousin or something." Bonnie crossed her arms as if to protect herself and took a step back from him. Jeremy noticed that she was shaking slightly.

She couldn't stop another fresh set of tears as she whispered the truth that had hurt her.

"She reminded me of my Grams."

A look of understanding and sympathy flooded Jeremy's face and he moved in closer to hug her. She sharply put a hand up to stop him.

"No. Please don't," she took a step back. If he touched her she would crumble and rely on him to make her feel better. She wasn't going to be one of those weak people who needed others. She could handle things by herself. After all, people always leave, so what's the point anyway? "I-I should go inside, I'm tired."

Jeremy nodded. He watched her enter the house before he turned to leave. He remembered what it was like to want to push everyone away. He had done the same thing when his parents died. The only one he had let in was Vicki because she was as screwed up as him (and a part of him knew that she was using him even though he didn't want to admit it at the time). Before he got into his car he turned to look at Bonnie's house and swore to himself that he would find a way to make her smile.

**Review! Review! Review! You know you want to! **


End file.
